Lost At Sea
by GaHoolianGirl100
Summary: When all the countries except Sealand forget themselves, can the tiny steel nation save them before they're gone for good? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first multi-chapter fic! I hope it turns out okay. It focuses on Sealand, except for the beginning. Sorry for grammar, and such, my tablet is being wonky. I'll fix it when I can, . if you guys think I should continue the story, review and tell me!  
_

-Chapter 1 : Memories of times gone-

"Why did 'ya call us here for a world meeting!?" the personification of America cried "I've got better stuff to do than be here with you losers!" Hungary, who had called the meeting, sighed,ignoring the obnoxius North American. She was already choking back tears;she had no strength to fight him. "You'll see. Now, if I may have everyone's attention!" She was ignored. She quickly turned to Germany. "Please, can you get their attention?" He nodded silently;for he too knew the reason for this meeting. "Everyone, be quiet!" the Germanic country yelled "And pay attention to her!" The whole room quieted, for everyone listened when Germany yells." ,Frauline Hungary, continue." She nodded,her face still somber. "I have come with bad news. We shall...be forgetting everything soon."

Everyone turned to look at her. Most people looked at her like she was crazy."You all know that usually," she looked at Prussia "when a country is dissloved, they forget that they ever were a country. That shall be...be..." the tears she was holding back started coming down freely "happening to us all." The entire crowd stared at her, eyes wide. "A world wide dissolution!? T hat's never happened before!" Hungary, still crying, continued, "All of our leaders have agreed that the world would be more peaceful if there were no countries. So, they have also agreed to dispose of us all." Her crying became sobs."I suggest that everyone clear their chests and conciouses now. Let love and happiness thrive. Because in one month, we shall forget that we were ever countries." The whole room became full of murmurs. Those murmurs become sobs, confessions, and goodbyes. There was not a dry eye to be found.

Italy ran over to Germany, tears running down his cheeks in a constant stream. Germany accepted his hug, holding the small Mediterrainian country close, muttering "Ich liebe dich" into his hair. Sobbing Hungary smooshed Austria in a hug, then found Prussia. After punching him in the face, she kissed him deeply. He didn't care about the punch;he just held her close and muttered the same words as his brother. There were several other reunions. Unlike himself, Japan hugged every person he knew. He hugged Greece, the swiftly kissed him, tongue in all, without the slightest inch of a blush. They were both crying.

The next month came and went unfortunately fast. Couples and family alike held each other close as the clock struck midnight, erasing all their memeries of that same person as a country.  
-

One person whose boss didn't agree to dissolve his country was Sealand's;but, that was because he wasn't invited to the meeting because "he wasn't a country".Little did they know, he was the only country left.

-Lost-

Sealand skipped over to where the world meetings are usually held when in New York. That was where this month's was supposed to be."I'm going to get to do his magic again!" He stopped short when he saw the building, though."Museum of countries? Museum?" He stepped,working his way through the crowds."This is where the world meetings were held, even just a month ago." A month ago, he thought,that sounds right."But, with the dissolution of all countries..." The guide said more, but Sealand was no longer stood there, frozen in shock. The...dissolution of the countries!? When did this happen? "Uhm excuse me!" he cried, swinging his arm in the air "But when did this happen? I-I mean, like the date!" "A month ago. The sixteenth, if I remember correctly." Sealand ran out the door, pushing past people, tears forming on his eyes.

Once outside, he sat on the fence, crying. All of his friends, dissolved. Suddenly, his his head shot counries are dissolved, they live sometimes, like Prussia! He could find them! He stood up. But where were they? He looked to his right, and saw the back of a girl's head. She had reddish hair, and it was in pigtails...Wy!

"Wy!" he cried, running towards her "Wy!" She turned to him."Why what? My name's Emily." "What are you talking about? You're the Principality of Wy!" She tilted her head. "Wait...that little micronation by Australia? That was dissolved with the rest of the countries, stupid." His eyes had forgotten!? No, he thought, she must look the same. He turned to walk away. The girl just kept sitting there. He turned to her again. "Why are you just sitting there?" "Because I'm an orphan. Now go away." "You really mean that? You really are an orphan?" She nodded, still not looking at him. "How's about you come with me then? I'm going to search for all the people I've lost!" "Orphans are supposed to find orphanages, dummy. You're stupid." "And you're mean. Wait...why haven't you found an orphange, then?" "Because...I don't feel like an orphan. I remember...someone...holding me...saying a brother." "Then come with me! Even if you get nothing, its better than stay in New York City all alone! And maybe we can find your brother!"

She stared at him, as if trying to decide if he was sincere. After thinking, she deicded "Sure." He grinned and grabbed her hand. They ran off towards the nearest phone booth.

"Hhhmm...who am I looking for? " "You don't even know who you're looking for!?" "I do,I do! There are just a lot of them! Maybe I should look for an adult first..." he thought for a moment. Then he snapped his fingers. Daddy! He searched through the book, until found him. He put the fifty cents he was saving in the phone. "I'm looking for Berwald , the carpenter." "Please hold." He waited for a second. "Hhm? Thies is Berwaald the carpenteer." "I want to set up a consu-consu" Darn, he thought, whats that word? "I want to et up a meeting about a special job."

At three o'clock, they headed down to Berwald's carpentery workshop. He knocked on the door. The man who opened the door caused "Emily" to shriek."H-Hes scary..." But instead of cowering, Sealand walked decided to cut to the chase."Do you remember a man named Tino? Finland?" His eyes widened for a moment."Tino? Wife..." But then his eyes hardened again."No." "Thats a lie! Your wife! Mommy!" Tears threatened his eyes again."Daddy..."

The hard look in Berwald's eyes softened again."Sealand...Peter? Wht happned? Wht happned to wfe?" Sealand smiled widely, running up and squeezing him in a hug."Daddy!" Emily looked on, a sad smile on her face. She was about to walk out, but Sealand stopped her."What are you keeping me back for? You found your family." "No I didn't! There are alot with me!" She thought about declining, but the look in his eyes and the smile on his face said otherwise. They gave her a feeling of familiarity and times long gone. She was, after all, his best friend when she remembered him.

"Wht happned?" Berwald asked them."All the countries were of you forgot who you were." "Fin?" he asked, his voice full of worry. "I bet. We could find him. Bt,how are we going to get all the countries to remember?" Berwald thought for a moment, then snapped his big fingers."I knw." "What is it!?" "We hve to g to Swdn."

"WHAT!?"


	2. Author's note

I'm really sorry! But, I am unfortunately not continuing this. I lost my inspiration ages ago, and my writing style sucked.

Even if this is never updated, you may see a reboot one day, so hang in there! I'm happy that you even liked this enough to want me to continue.


End file.
